User talk:GokūBlack10
Hi, welcome to my Talk Page. I am an Administrator and a Bureaucrat, so feel free to ask me questions. ---- NOTE: DO not ask me to become an Admin. ---- Notice: For those of you who know me, don't freak. I just cleaned up my Talk Page. If you want to see what I previously had, click on the archive page on the right. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:35, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ---- Archives * I * II * III * IV * V * VI * VII * VIII * X property Hello sir, How do you make the property tags? I used one of your temples as a bases to try and make my own. How ever I failed at this, It just made my page background a differnt color and the "pagename" link didn't work ether. So if you have time could you please help me with this problem I am having? Please and Thank you for your time --KamiYomi 01:07, October 24, 2009 (UTC) *sigh* Fine...wat am i going to do with this now...u r now debating between my adminship...alright, i'm trying to make everything fair and fun on the tourneys. I'm sorry if I did went against the rules... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 21:52, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the compliments. Even though I haven't done RP battles before, I would be interested to give it a try.--B14 17:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Forum? I tried registering but it never sent me a comfirmation email. so any ideas on what to do.--Twilitlink 17:43, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Got it, thanks--Twilitlink 17:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) hi im Itachi 24 i was wondering could you tell me how to make my own character on here i've been having ideas about my own character name'ed Namiko so i would love to know how to make one thank for ur help I screwed up my recent Wiki, Yuuei Tora, and I want to delete it Greetings I was thinking about a possibility to have my character Takatsuke Uzumaki to train under you character Tora Mazuka to learn to better control his powers. If it's possible to make an RP of it, please reply.--B14 18:51, November 20, 2009 (UTC) The Rp should preferably happen in Konoha.--B14 19:17, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Since I won't be on till late... Since I won't be online till late tonight, I wanna atleast explain Amakenseiga's powers. First off, the second one involves trapping natural lightning with chakra (Similar to Kirin), and as it stores, releasing it in a one big explosion of blue arcs of lightning. Kisou Tengai works similar to Sennami, splitting against the earth's and hell's dimensional bonds, and cutting them. However, what's ironic is though it says sends human directly to hell, it's use revolves more around using it to eliminate jutsu that are too powerful to dodge or block, or even shrug. Also, I wanna apoligize for my RPin' so far. It's been ages since I've really RP'ed so I am little rusty. And also, I have finally made my descision that I will be reliquenshing Hinata from my use. She's cool and all, but even without me looking over your discussion with Armed, I myself just know that Hinata's personality isn't my style anyways. So ya, I just wanted to cover my bases here, and I will see you late tonight. Alrighty, seeeya. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 20:00, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Rinnegan? I wanted to make a character with Rinnegan but I don't know if that's been "spammed" like the Uchihas and what the limitations are. Can you help?--Twilitlink 05:09, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Question How did you make the doujustu on gimp because i wanna make my own one on GIMP--YaijunRinnegan 03:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Jutsu Infoxbox 2 Can you go to the Jutsu infobox2 dicussion page, I wrote something that I think shud be put under discussion! Thanks! AMTNinja 01:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Question for Ten Um, would you mind battling me for the title of Mizukage, im going to make the character today, and i really want to be Mizukage. send me a message when you get the chance. --'Shodaime Gen'eikage' (speak to me| ) 14:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Uchiha I would like to have your permission of creating a Uchiha for my story. He will not be used in Rp, but will merely serve as a background character. Kai - Talk 13:20, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Another question, not releated to my previous. Are you still using Sanji Uchiha? If not, I would like to take over as the Jinchuuriki of the 3-Tails... Kai - Talk 20:57, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Question Could you explain to me how I can make a Dojutsu on GIMP--YaijunRinnegan 00:31, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Deletion Could you please do me a favor and delete these two unnecessary pages? (The Movement (Plan) and The Five Great Sages) Thanks!--TreattheSickness 03:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Help Tenny, I really need help with this. I made a wiki for my forum and I need to know how to make templates and forums because I can't see those pages when I access the Special Pages, Page. So if you could tell me how to activate it or use it soon. Because Its really important and needed. Thanks again in advance. The one and only...Emanyeru Kouseitan'i 20:43, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Block I find no reason for you blocking me. I didn't do anything wrong on the wikia, and the fact that you put the reason as 'Broke the chat site rules' has nothing to do with the wikia itself. I would like you to tell me the true reason for you blocking me for a day. :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' Where, in the rules, does it say that you can punish further for being punished on a different site? :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' Well, 1. That's not fair, and 2. The Naruto/Bleach Forums is the host of the chat. So your reasoning is null. :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' Let me correct your somewhat 'correction': #Who said life isn't fair? #Fail is not a correct way to prove someone wrong. The Narutofanon Wikia is not a host of the chatsite, as it is not the chatsite's host. The chatsite says at the top http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/, which is not the wikia. You also broke the rules of the wikia, for blocking someone without proper reason, and it also doesn't say in the Chat Site Rules that you can block someone on the 'host' site for being banned on the chat. Who agreed that you can block me on here for being banned on the chatsite? I'm also an admin, therefore equal status as you. Also, even if I do argue with you, it would, legally, lead to my blocking again. :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' And why is it tht I'm not an admin? :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' RE: Administration Status I would like to apologize for not attending, but in my defence I do not get alarmed when someone leaves a message at my talk page. And I therefor discovered your message today, as I rarely check it. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 23:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) If I find inspiration, I will write it out, but if not.... then I'm screwed. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 01:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) How to make a character on Naruto Fanon Wiki? umm.. How do you make a new character on this wiki? HikaruKun 02:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC)HikaruKun Problem report Hi there! You may want to check out, another user seems to be having issues with this article. --Charitwo (talk) 20:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother... Hi, by any chance , was I removed from admin status? It's ok if I was, I can see why, I have been absent for several months. I just can't find the time. I am aware that we can't request to be an admin. :) ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 20:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) And apologies for not attending the debate, I had just way too much to do. :( Right now I am just going to take a look at what has been goin on during my absense. ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 20:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ten Ten, start up an article with the name: "Yonkou Reunite: The Chains that Bind Fate" Ill explain my reason tomorrow on the chat, but start this article up when you can starting with Riyan being brought to a meadow-like location for healing. Ill post when I can. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Characters Hey Ten, this is a little out of the blue but can u tell me what u think of Yakujō Kon'iro and Tarō Urashima.I want to see if I can make a decent Naruto character --King of Las Noches Talk to Me 23:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Question Could I make a character with the Rinnegan doujutsu--YaijunRinnegan 00:06, January 29, 2010 (UTC) What up ten tailed fox sama Hi my screenname is Ontariokusanagi i am new to wikia but i have always been a big fan of naruto since your the administrator i thought id make friends with so please send me message on my page. question, could you tell me or direct to somwhere where i can find how to make a piage for my created character if you could ,then thanks Itachi 24 hey Ten tailed fox do i need permision to give a character Sharingan Uchiha I was wondering if I could make a Uchiha characterYaijunRinnegan 05:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello, fanon story question. Hello, I'm Sennoman. I know we haven't met yet but since you're the head-admin or something (sorry, I still haven't had the time to hang around) I wanted to ask you: How do we actually write the fanfics, not roleplays? Is there an actual fix format for that? If it´s got to be in an external website where should I do it? I'd be thankful if you answered me. Sennoman 16:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you reccomend any website for me to link here or anything alike? Sennoman 16:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Fanfics, bro', fanfics! Well, forget it... I thought this website was to create new stuff following the original plot of Naruto and post fanfics! Well, I'll do it at some other website and then post it here or link... Sennoman 16:31, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Well I didn't say I didn't care about the canon happenings... Sennoman 16:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. That was the most helpful suggestion you could give me. I will surely do that, but first I will make some kinda introduction for a story. When I get my story started I will eventually roleplay sometimes. Oh I'm also going to read some of your roleplays. Once again thank you. Sennoman 18:46, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Character Fight!!!! Hey Ten Tailed Fox, I was wondering, I am currently making a character, Hitsuke Uchiga. So i was wondering if i can have a fight with one of your characters??Kyotolim 13:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok? Im not really mad that you deleted my character, Im new at this and i prob did something wrong. Can you tell me what i did exactly wrong? And can you adress me how to fix it? Did i misuse the rules or something? Help I really dont want to bother you and you prob have better things to do but can you please help me. Its the templates there not doing what i want them to do. For example you know how your characters like Ryun Mazuka have the list of gender,age,weight,height,jutsu,etc. are like that? When I try it, it just deletes everything i wrote but its in the green thing. And says {{Infobox/Character |name = Ryu Uchiha |age Please help Nvm thank anyway :) -Fahuem um... I think banning me for your amusement is abuse of power...--A Happy Smile 21:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) why did you ban me that time, Ten? what did I do wrong that time?--A Happy Smile 22:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) A ? Hi, May i have the premission to make character thats part of the mazuka clan? I didnt see property template but i know its your article, i dont know if you would care...i guess ill start on it now, if you disagree with me then ill delete the character -Fahuem Thank you :) and dont worry i was only going to make 1 character with Taifugan. gary 02:15, February 10, 2010 (UTC)Fahuem hello I know u have much experience with making things can you tell me how to have the property of :name: thing thank u very much. Izanami Page I felt it would be polite to ask since it says "This article, Izanami, is property of Ten Tailed Fox". I was curious if I could edit it and add it as a technique for the Sharingan. I did so for the page "Izanagi" and was quite accurate as to what it's ability actually was in the Manga (I.E. A technique that makes Genjutsu real, and reality into illusions), you can compare the time the Izanagi page was made with the time the Manga came out where Danzo used it. I was gonna make an Izanami page as a way of predicting it when it appears in the anime, but found it had already been made. I would appricate if you allow me to add a Sharingan part of the page without affecting the rest of what's already there. If not, could you please tell me why? Thank you~ Lyani 04:32, February 19, 2010 (UTC) New Template Character Problem? Please Help, I dont know what I did wrong but my Character Infobox isnt turning out like others. Can you help me? -Fahuem gary 00:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC)